


Донор

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши заразился хитрым вирусом и превратился в вампира. Гай вызвался добровольным донором, пока Цунаде разрабатывает лекарство





	Донор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Donor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287924) by [TJ_Dragonblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade). 



> Предупреждения автора: Перед вами своего рода стилистический эксперимент: текст задумывался как серия однострочников, их, в общем, можно читать отдельно, но вместе они смотрятся гораздо лучше.

Вирус обнаружился в развалинах заброшенной лаборатории Орочимару, в тщательно запрятанном отсеке, который почему-то пропустили при общей зачистке много лет назад; несмотря на все предосторожности, Какаши заразился – но ухитрился удержать Гая подальше от опасного места.   
~  
Вирус оказался очень сложным, с уймой впечатанных в него дзюцу, как сообщила им Цунаде; она была уверена, что сможет распутать код и создать антидот, но на это уйдет какое-то время.  
~  
Какаши запросто прожил бы с обострившимся чувствами, да и заостренные зубы, в сущности, не так уж плохи, но вот от идеи «пить свежую человеческую кровь» он далеко не в восторге.  
~  
Гай добровольно вызвался стать временным донором крови для Какаши: в конце концов, это же Совершенно Правильно, раз Драгоценный Соперник пострадал в попытке защитить его.  
~  
Какаши осознал, что с кем угодно, кроме Гая, ему было бы ужасно неловко, но тот вполне обыденным жестом обнажил шею и наклонил голову – и Какаши среагировал, повинуясь инстинктам, даже не задумавшись, что можно было бы просто укусить запястье.  
~  
Зубы Какаши в горле – это не так уж больно, как ожидал Гай; на самом деле это даже отчетливо и удивительно Приятное Ощущение.  
~  
Какаши очень пытался не задумываться о том, что делает, но все его (обостренные) чувства – прикосновение, вкус, вид, звук, запах – были полны Гаем, и это – хорошо, о боги, как же хорошо! – невероятно интимно.  
~  
Гай закрыл глаза и расслабился, его руки спокойно лежали на плечах Какаши: это же его друг, его Драгоценный Соперник и даже гораздо больше, хотя тот об этом не знает, – и Гай с радостью дал бы ему все, что нужно.  
~  
У крови Гая насыщенный вкус, она полна жизненной силы, как и сам Гай; она полностью насытила Какаши, но пробудила и более глубокий голод – тот, что после кормежки еще долго глодал низ его живота.  
~  
Гай кормил своего Драгоценного Соперника по первой же просьбе – и время от времени задавался вопросом, возбуждается ли Какаши так же сильно, как и он сам.   
~  
Смешавшись с запахом возбуждения, кровь Гая еще сильнее ударяла Какаши в голову, он мог бы поклясться, что чувствует себя пьяным.  
~  
Гай не знал: наверное, с ним что-то Очень Не Так, раз он так охотно позволяет Какаши Кормиться собой?  
~  
Какаши все чаще обдумывал, каково это, как бы это ощущалось бы на вкус – пить кровь Гая во время секса; а потом он даже не удивился, что секс с Гаем оказался Очень Хорошей Идеей.  
~  
Когда Какаши лизнул оставленную им рану после Кормежки, член Гая резко дернулся, и все силы Гая ушли на то, чтобы сдержать вибрирующий на губах низкий стон.  
~  
Какаши перекинул ногу, усаживаясь на колено Гая, и продолжил лизать; он прекрасно знал, что ему теперь будет мало просто припасть к шее Гая, точно кошка, вылизывающая своих котят, – но, блядь, кожа Гая на вкус – это просто… м-м-м!  
~  
Гай весь взвился и Ужасно Затвердел от одной только интимности Кормежки его Драгоценного Соперника; от языка Какаши на горле Становилось Лишь Хуже – и руки потянулись ласкать сами собой.  
~  
Большие ладони Гая легли ему на затылок, вплелись в волосы, побуждая поднять голову, и Какаши подчинился их власти, проследовал поцелуями по горлу Гая к подбородку… внезапно под его губами оказался рот Гая, и а-а-ах! о-ох-х, ради всего святого…  
~  
Какаши целовался так, как голодный ест, и может, Гай был не очень искусен в поцелуях, но он с готовностью Отплатил Сопернику Той Же Монетой – и в теле вспыхнул жар, когда он, вторгнувшись в рот Какаши, ощутил вкус собственной крови.  
~  
Какаши казалось, что кожа Гая под пальцами невероятно горячая, рот райски вкусный, а запах его возбуждения окутал Какаши волнами, и у того просто кружилась голова – или, возможно, это от поцелуев… и Какаши с отстраненным смятением заметил, что просяще скулит, как его псы, когда требуют внимания, но сейчас всерьез переживать об этом он не мог.  
~  
Гай крепко сомкнул руки вокруг талии Какаши и, выкинув все благоразумие в форточку, повалил его на пол, и повернулся так, чтобы в переплетении тел и конечностей оказаться сверху.  
~  
Какаши распростерся на полу и поглядел на Гая снизу вверх – видя в его глазах все невысказанные секреты, он поразился, как не замечал их раньше.  
~  
Гай никогда в жизни не был так Благодарен Какаши за его извращенную натуру, как в тот момент, когда нашарил смазку и презерватив в кармане сброшенных им штанов.  
~  
Какаши открылся для Гая, позволяя тому погрузиться глубоко внутрь, обхватил голыми ногами его бедра и не отцепился бы от него даже под угрозой смерти.  
~  
Гай Занимался Любовью со своим Драгоценным Соперником с Огромным Энтузиазмом; может, его техники нуждались в улучшении, но на его взгляд это определенно можно было Оставить На Следующий Раз.  
~  
Какаши выгибался на полу, пытаясь не слишком сильно когтить плечи и руки Гая; он в жизни не помнил секса лучше, и теми жалкими остатками клеток мозга, что еще были способны рационально мыслить, подозревал, что дело не только и не столько в обострившихся органах чувств.  
~  
Какаши кончил первым, извиваясь, дрожа и яростно ругаясь, и Гай бы присудил себе Победу в Соперничестве, если бы смог думать о таких вещах в преддверии собственного бурного оргазма.  
~  
Какаши, задыхаясь, лежал на полу, пока его сердце медленно замедляло ритм, и очень долго в голове вертелось только одно слово: «Еба-а-ать…».  
~  
Гай вытянулся рядом с ним, купаясь в блаженстве после оргазма и выполнения Давнего Желания, и надеялся, что Какаши как-нибудь согласится Повторить – особенно с учетом того, что тот и начал первый.  
~  
Кормясь в следующий раз, Какаши торопился, укусил Гая в самый последний момент перед выходом на миссию, но все равно вонзил зубы в его горло, взял его член в ладонь – и едва-едва не кончил в штаны, словив эндорфины от оргазма Гая.  
~  
Гай Настоял, что следующий раз все-таки будет в спальне, потому что лес за тренировочной площадкой – Не Самое Подобающее Место для таких занятий.  
~  
Они сумели добиться тончайшего взаимного контроля и острого чувства времени, но Какаши все равно решил, что ничто и никогда не сравнится с ощущением, когда кончаешь сам, Гай кончает внутри – а его накачанная эндорфинами кровь льется в рот.  
~  
Гай всегда Гордился своим Прекрасно Развитым Телом и Запасом Силы Юности, но ему раз за разом, снова и снова удавалось вымотать Какаши, и оттого гордость взлетела на Совершенно Новый Уровень.  
~  
Какаши вдруг растерялся, поняв, что за свое свежеобретенное ебаное счастье он обязан Орочимару; вряд ли он заметил бы когда-нибудь то, что Гай прячет за своими пафосными речами, если бы не этот проклятый вирус.  
~  
Гай чуть не огорчился, когда Цунаде заявила, что разобралась с антивирусом; с одной стороны, он был Счастлив, что Драгоценный Соперник наконец излечится, но с другой – не представлял, Что Это Будет Значить для новой стороны их взаимоотношений.  
~  
Какаши нарисовался на пороге Гая в следующий же вечер с едой на вынос из ближайшего кафе и зашел без приглашения.  
~  
Гай собирался Поднять Важную Тему попозже, когда они поедят, и очень старался не позволить себе лишнего в рамках дружбы, раз вирус больше не мог предоставить им оправдания.  
~  
Наконец-то доев, Какаши прижал Гая к стене руками, ртом, бедрами и языком и недвусмысленно дал ему понять, какой он идиот.  
~  
Иногда они немного скучали по крови, но секс остался таким же Невероятным.


End file.
